Special dispatch
The special dispatches are press releases from Melinda that give Chip helpful hints on several levels aside from the actual hint tiles. Unlike the hints, which tend to reserve themselves for the current level, Melinda's dispatches help Chip with playing Chip's Challenge as a whole. The dispatches are listed in the CHIPS.HLP file, which explains the game's rules, and cannot be accessed in actual play. Full list of dispatches * Level 9 "Nuts and Bolts": Dear Chip, In order to outsmart the spies, I built a secret wall panel, but I can't remember where I put it. I also added a lot of anti-spy bombs. If you come across any, detonate them with blocks. Blocks are also great for holding open bear traps. Sincerely, Melinda. * Level 15 "Elementary": Dear Chip, This level reminds me of my elementary school days when I experienced the burning fires of passion to learn, the keys to wisdom, and the bombs and bear traps of my first social encounters. Just remember that blocks come through again in the end. Reminiscently, Melinda. * Level 23 "Blobnet": Dear Chip, Sorry about all the green blobs. They came from a genetics experiment that didn't quite go right. I walled off this lab quite some time ago, and wouldn't dream of asking you to go in, except that I left 88 chips there. This level requires patience, good timing, patience, and patience. Patiently, Melinda. * Level 26 "Chchchips": Dear Chip, I stutter with excitement when I think of the 170 chips I left in this area! Timing is important. You'll no doubt run across, or be run over by, my pet paramecium. He's been all alone in the lab for too long. You'll have to move fast to snatch the last chip away from him. I expect you might be trampled a few times, but believe me, Chip, it can be done! Apologetically, Melinda * Level 34 "Cypher": Dear Chip, In some ways this will be the most important level for you. So, cypher, Chip, cypher! Secretly, Melinda. * Level 39 "Glut": Dear Chip, If only we lived in a more perfect world. The bad news is I posted 12 terrible monsters here to guard my chips from spies! But the good news is you only have to make one of them chase you. My advice: Be ready to run and know where you're running to. I hope the monsters don't kill you too many times. Hopefully Yours, Melinda * Level 131 "Totally Unfair": Dear Chip, This level will seem more fair if you take the time to read the hint. This is a level that could become Totally Fair! In the meantime, Chip, it's important for you to know that when you get caught in those bear traps, it causes me pain, too! Commiseratingly Yours, Melinda * Level 133 "Blobdance": Dear Chip, Yes, I returned to my genetic engineering even after having sworn it off. Once again things have gotten out of control. I wouldn't ask anyone but you, Chip, to go in there. There is no time limit for this level, so learn from your mistakes and have patience and perseverance. Loyally, Melinda. * Level XXX "Force Field": Dear Chip, This level is so high that it officially doesn't exist, so I can't even tell you its number. But, toward the very end of your journey you might come upon my Force Field laboratory. Slide around and get a feel for how to best get to where you want to go. You'll have to be quick when you transfer from one force field direction to another, but remember there is no time limit. Forcefully, Melinda. How they help Chip For Nuts and Bolts and Elementary, the dispatches hint as to the way into the exit, which is to hold the traps open with blocks. Cypher’s dispatch is not in the hint for the level itself, and when read, it repeats the word cypher such that the player must think about what the word means in relation to the level. The connection must be made between cypher and the letters in order to figure out the three passwords, including the one for Cake Walk. The intentionally busted route through Glut is hinted at by the dispatch, as Melinda implies that there must be a way through the four teeth areas in the corners. Melinda’s clues are the only way to solve Totally Unfair short of impossible luck, and this dispatch is intended to make more sense out of the slightly vague hint tile. The hint for Totally Unfair reads "Remember sjum", and sjum may be difficult to immediately associate with the password for Totally Fair because it is written in lowercase. Most importantly, the dispatch for Force Field establishes that there are secret levels beyond Fireflies, which might be first discovered by reaching Cake Walk. If the Cypher secret was undiscovered during the contiguous 144, this dispatch can inspire the player to look through the levels again and to find the hint for Cypher, thus discovering the secret levels. See also * Hint * Decade Message * Death Message Category:Messages Category:Terminology